Pierrot
by achan nachan aichan
Summary: Kau ditendang , kau senyum .Kau dihina , kau senyum . Kenapa suka sangat menipu diri kau , Taufan ? - Ice - ( IceTau )
1. Home

_" Ianya baik , jangan risau ~"_

 _" Berapa lama lagi kau nak tipu aku , Taufan?"_

* * *

 **Pierrot**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character(s) : Boboiboy Taufan , Boboiboy Ice , Boboiboy Blaze ( main )**

 **And the other characters involve .**

 **Summary : Kau ditendang , kau senyum .Kau dihina , kau senyum . Kenapa suka sangat menipu diri kau , Taufan ?**

 **Based on Hatsune Miku** **'s , 'Pierrot'**

 **Warning : AU , Shonen-ai , Typo , incest , blahblahblah ..**

 **Pairing : Ice x Taufan**

 **Boboiboy © Monsta**

* * *

" Hai ! Aku Taufan !".

Riang . Itulah apa yang aku rasa personaliti Taufan paling utama . Walaupun dia didaftarkan ke rumah kebajikan ini , tiada langsung riak kesedihan yang terpancar di muka nya . Aku hanya meliriknya dan segera aku menyambungi melukis . Yah .. umur ku ketika itu baru mencecah 10 tahun , dan aku telah menghabiskan masa kanak-kanak ku di sini selama 3 tahun .

Aku menjeling ke arah di mana ramai yang berbual-bual dengan anak baru itu . Huh .. menyebalkan bagiku melihat bagaimana dia tertawa lepas . Sedang aku asyik melukis , datanglah seorang yang lagi menyebalkan yang aku telah hidup bersama selama 2 tahun .

" Ice !"

" Blaze , tolong jangan menjerit . Aku masih sakit kepala , kau lagi nak menambahkan sakitnya …"

" Kalau begitu , kenapa masih melukis , Ice ?"

Dasar anak menyebalkan . Sedang aku tengah bertekak dengan Blaze , tiba tiba datang lah seseorang yang mempunyai manik biru laut dalam . Dia tengah tersenyum memandangku dan Blaze .

" Umm… kalian Ice dan Blaze , bukan ? Hai ! Aku Taufan ! Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya , aku bakal menjadi roommates kalian ~"

Aku memandang Blaze . Blaze memandang aku .

Blaze tersenyum gembira .

Aku menggerutu perlahan .

Aisshhh…bertambah bingitlah hidup aku .

" Woii Tau ! Kau tahu di mana aku meletakkan bola ku ?"

" Bukan nya ada di tangan kau ke sekarang , Blaze ?" Taufan sweatdrop melihat Blaze yang segera ke katilnya menahan malu .

Sudah 2 tahun aku menetap di kamar yang sama dengan dua orang spesies hyperactive . Yahh .. walaupun bingit , namun aku sudah menganggap kedua - dua mereka itu sebagai kembar aku sendiri . Heck , nama pertama kami sama , iaitu Boboiboy .

Sekarang aku mengerti . Taufan , atau Boboiboy Taufan , berpindah dari kota besar ke sini , rumah kebajikan yang berada di hujung luar kota . Apabila aku bertanyakan tentang ibubapa nya , dia akan segera bertukar topik . Aku pernah bertanya Bonda perihal tersebut namun kekal misteri bagi ku . Dia seorang yang riang , bagi rakan rakan yang lain namun tidak pada aku .

Bagi ku , Taufan itu umpama Pierrot .

Pierrot ? Pierrot tu maksudnya badut dalam japanese . Aku terbaca dongeng kanak kanak yang bertajuk 'Pierrot' . Mengapa ? Heh , alasan nya nyata .

Dia penipu .

Bukan penipu tentang apa apa , tapi menipu diri sendiri dan orang sekeliling tentang perasaan nya . Yahh .. kalau tak percaya , tak apa . Walaupun yang perasan itu hanya lah aku. Biarlah …

Pernah melihat nya menangis ? Tak .

Pernah melihat nya marah ? Tak .

Pernah melihat nya bergaduh ? Tak .

" Blaze , Ice , Taufan .. bonda mahu berjumpa di pejabat ." Muncul Iwan , yang berbadan kecil tapi setahun lebih tua dari kami bertiga .

" Eh ? Bonda ?"

Aku memandang Taufan dan Blaze . Hairan .

-(*-*)-

Selepas mengetuk pintu Bonda yang besar itu , kami melangkah masuk ke ruangan . Di situ , terdapat Bonda yang tersenyum lembut duduk di kerusi nya . Hadapan nya , ada dua orang lelaki yang aku rasa berumur lebih kurang 20 tahun .

" Ah Ice , Taufan , Blaze .. masuklah .. duduk di kerusi ini ."

Aku tahu Blaze sekarang ini tengah mengeletar . Tengok sahaja tangan nya . Aku melirik Taufan yang duduk di antara aku dan Blaze . Kenapa dia boleh tenang sahaja ? Dasar pierrot .

Aku kembali melirik kedua pemuda yang duduk dihadapan kami . Seorang ini mempunyai mata berwarna emas dan tersenyum ramah ke arah kami dan memakai topi terbalik . Seorang lagi mempunyai mata beriris ruby , dan memandang kami dengan tatapan agak dingin. Aku membalas balik tatapan sang iris ruby yang memakai topi agak kedepan itu .

" Baiklah , saya ingin perkenalkan kepada awak bertiga , ini ialah -"

" Hai , nama saya Gempa . Ini pula Halilintar ." Sebelum Bonda menghabiskan perkataannya , sang iris emas mencelah . Bonda hanya sweatdrop .

" ehem .. dan mereka ini akan mengambil awak bertiga , ya"

Hah ?!

Semuanya senyap tak beberapa lama.

Tiba - tiba Blaze bangun dan memandang sang iris emas , Gempa .

" Wahhh! Kalian ingin Blaze , Ice dan Tau menjadi adik angkat kalian ?! Waahhh! Gembiranyaa !" Blaze sudah melompat lompat lalu memeluk Gempa . Gempa hanya membalas dengan senyuman . Dia kemudian memnadang ku dan Taufan sambil menghulurkan tangan nya .

" Marilah , kita keluarga sekarang ."

Aku memandang Taufan yang tersenyum dan kami pun berjalan memeluk sang iris emas itu . Halilintar atau apa pun namanya itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum memluk tubuh nya .

" Baiklah , kalian harus mengemas barang kalian sekarang . Kalian akan ikut aku dan Gem pulang ke rumah beru kalian .

Rumah .

Perkataan yang sangat aku idamkan .

 **ICE P.O.V-end-**

* * *

 _ **Author's note : Hy ! I came up with a new story . Enjoy ! Read n Review please !**_


	2. Moon

" _Siapa aku ? Aku ialah kau . Sisi gelap kau"_

 _"Aku tak kenal kau , jadi pergi!"_

 _" Oh oh my little lamb , kau nak suruh diri sendiri pergi ?_

 _Mulai saat ini , aku akan sentiasa mendampingi kau ,_

 _supaya kau ingat ,_

 _Bahawa kau ialah seorang penipu..hahaha!"_

 _"Takk! Aku bukan penipu !"_

* * *

 **Pierrot**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character(s) : Boboiboy Taufan , Boboiboy Ice , Boboiboy Blaze ( main )**

 **And the other characters involve .**

 **Summary : Kau ditendang , kau senyum .Kau dihina , kau senyum . Kenapa suka sangat menipu diri kau , Taufan ?**

 **Based on Hatsune Miku** **'s , 'Pierrot'**

 **Warning : AU , Shonen-ai , Typo , incest , blahblahblah ..**

 **Pairing : Ice x Taufan**

 **Boboiboy © Monsta**

* * *

" _It's okay , it's okay , I, the one who pulling the fools , is just a nameless clown in this circus"_

 _-Pierrot - Miku 01 -_

* * *

" Oii Blaze ! Boleh teman aku pergi ke pasar beli barang dapur ?"

" Halilintar mana ?"

" O-oh .. dia dipanggil bagi rawatan kecemasan.."

"Kenapa tak minta Taufan saja..?"

Aku mengerlingkan pandangan mataku kepada si pemilik iris sunset itu. Huh .. tak sedar diri betul punya budak ..

" Umm..kan Taufan baru saja habis akitiviti kelab ? Aku rasa dia sedang letih , jadi aku minta perto-"

" Sudahlah , Gempa . Biar aku sahaja yang teman kau …" aku memberi kata putus . Kalau dibiarkan , hal ini mungkin akan mendatangkan kesan yang agak … buruk dan menakutkan kalau ia berkaitan Blaze.

Blaze memandangku dengan sekilas kemudian menyambungi permainan komputer yang tertangguh .

Sebelum aku memasangkan sport shoes , aku memandang tangga yang berada di hadapanku . Dari tingkat bawah , aku boleh melihat sekali dengan jelas , pintu bilik berwarna biru laut itu tertutup rapat akhir akhir ini tanpa dibuka kecuali penghuni di dalamnya dipanggil untuk turun makan.

Tchh..! Lepas 4 tahun ni , baru topeng badut kau nak meretak ?

* * *

 _"It's okay, it's okay. It doesn't hurt me at all._ _  
_ _You should just keep on laughing for me."_

* * *

" Hei Ice .. kau .. ada perasan something wrong tentang Taufan tak akhir akhir ini?"

Tangan ku yang sedang membelek bijirin sarapan pun terhenti sejurus memandang ke arah pemilik iris emas yang sedang fokus memandang list barang keperluan rumah .

"M-maksud kau , Gempa ?"

Sehingga sekarang , aku tak tahu apa motif Halilintar dan Gempa mengambil kami sebagai adik angkat . Walhal , mereka tahun ini baru sahaja mencecah umur 24 tahun . Yup ,mereka kembar , di mana Halilintar bekerja sebagai specialist psychologi di hospital swasta di kota utama , dan Gempa bekerja sebagai pensyarah pediatrik di kolej terkenal .Mereka berdua mengambil kami seperti mereka sudah mengenali kami , dah ironi nya , muka kami ber lima sama .

Gempa yang sudah tersenyum itu memandangku dengan pandangan risau . Aku boleh melihat pancar kesedihan di mata gold abang angkat aku .

" Sebenarnya tadi , aku sedang memasak di dapur apabila Taufan pulang . Bila aku mahu bertanya , dia sudah lari ke bilik . Tapi …"

Aku menunggu perkataan Gempa dengan sabar .

" … aku melihat darah di bajunya .. kelab larian tidaklah seganas mana , kan Ice ?"

Aku terpaku mendengar nya . Darah ?

Gempa yang sudah perasan riak muka aku sudah mula berubah , dia terus tersenyum dan bertukar topik lain .

* * *

 _"Sometimes , it easier to pretend that you don't care ,_

 _Than to admit that inside ,_

 _It's killing you so bad . "_

* * *

Siapa yang gila di rumah ini ?

1-Blaze

2-Gempa

Kenapa Gempa yang kelihatan baik suci murni penuh keikhlasan senyum bak bidadari itu aku kata gila ? Baiklah .. imagine it .. bila kau dah habis makan malam , kau kena pergi shopping barang dapur ikut Gempa pada pukul 8.30 p.m ? Ya , dia gila . Katanya , ketika malam , waktunya tak ramai orang . Gempa ada masalah dengan berada di tempat ramai orang dan sesak.

Kami pulang ke rumah agak agak pada pukul 10.45p.m begitu . Gempa , yang sudah kepenatan , aku suruh dia terus tidur di bilik sahaja . Aku ke dapur mengembam barang barang yang sudah kami beli sebentar tadi .

Agak lewat juga . Suku jam aku menghabiskan masa mengemas , aku naik tangga menuju ke bilik ku yang berada di hujung . Aku perlu melalui bilik Taufan dan Blaze sebelum sampai ke bilikku .

Aku memandang pintu bilik Taufan apabila berjalan melepasi nya . Satu flashback bermain di kepala ku .

 **FLASHBACK**

 _" Ini bilik kalian ya . Pilih lah di mana kamu suka ." Gempa tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke empat empat bilik di hadapan ku dan kedua dua lintah yan gembira ini._

 _"Aku mahu yang ini !"_

 _"Aku di hadapan kau !"_

 _E-eh ..? Mereka mengambil bilik di hadapan tangga , maknanya aku berada di bilik hujung ?!_

 _" Habis itu , takkan aku dapat bilik hujung?! " Aku protes terlebih dahulu sebelum kedua dua lintah ini membawa masuk barang barang mereka . Blaze hanya membalas dengan jelingan lidah yang hasilnya berjaya menggenggam tangan ku erat . Taufan pula sudah tertawa dan tersenyjm sambil berkata padaku ,_

 _" Ya , kau kena duduk di hujung sebab kau kena jaga kami berdua . Sebelum ke bilik kau , kau akan melalui bilik kami dan memeastikan kami selamat ! Sebelum ini , kami berdua selamat atas jagaan kau , Ice ! Terima kasih ya! "_

 _-dan kata kata itu yang membuat ku berani semula untuk duduk di bilik hujung …_

 _..dan kata kata itu juga yang membuatku mula tertarik dengan diri kau , Tau ._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Haha , aku tergelak kecil mengingati balik memori pertama kami wujudkan sejak menjejak kan langkah di rumah banglow dua tingkat ini .

Tak lama kemudian , tawa aku terhenti mendengar suatu suara.

 _" Kenapa ya ..? Aku ni umpama bulan ? Menjadi cantik dilihat orang apabila disuluh cahaya matahari . Namun , apa yang terjadi pada sisi yang tidak terkena cahaya ? Gelap .. aku ini … memang seorang penipu .."_

 **ICE P.O.V -end-**

* * *

 _"Take care how you speak to yourself , because , ' you 'are listening .."_

* * *

Tak .

Jangan ..!

Tak nak ..! Sa-sakit !

Tolong .. sesiapa pun …!

Tolong aku ..!

 _Tiada siapa yang boleh tolong kau , bodoh ._

T-tak .. mustahil ..!

 _Siapa sahaja yang faham perasaan kau , budak ? Kau sakit , ada orang kasihankan kau ? Kau menangis , ada orang yang mendokong kau ? Lupakanlah sahaja , budak .. dalam dunia ini , tiada siapa ..dan takkan ada sesiapa pun yang akan dapat memahami perasaan kau .._

K-kalau begitu ..?! Aku tak boleh …! Tak tahan…!

 _Kau itu sudah keseorangan dari awal lagi .. ibu bapa kau dah tiada .. apa lagi yang kau ada? You're alone , boy .. Lonely in this monochrome world … dunia ini banyak penipuan … kau menipu untuk terus gembira .. isn't it , boy ? Or should I say … Pierrot?_

"TAAKKK!"

Aku mengatur balik nafasku yang kencang . Memandang tanganku dan badanku yang sedang berbaring . Ah.. hanya mimpi …. sekarang ini masa untu-

" Uhuk..!Uhukk..!"

Ah , shit … demamku masih tidak hilang lagi . Sudah 3 hari ini , demamku asyik datang menganggu sejurus membuatkan kepala aku pening dan bercampur aduk .Aku melirik jam di telefon bimbit ku dan yahh.. aku menarik nafas lega . Baru pukul 11 malam. Aku rasa Blaze , Ice dan kedua abang angkatku sudah berlayar ke alam mimpi . Aku duduk sambil bersandar pada tiang katil ku sambil mengambil nafas yang sudah hilang .

Aku memandang tanganku yang berbalut dan mempunyai kesan darah dan menyentuh nya perlahan .

Lagian aku terpaksa ponteng aktiviti kelab kerana Blaze . Ya , dia mencari gaduh di sekolah dan berlagak seperti tiada apa apa yang berlaku . Akhirnya , mangsa gaduh Blaze itu mengetahui bahawa aku dan Blaze ini adik beradik angkat , terus dia mencari aku yang ketika itu beru ingin ke bilik kelab larian sekolah bersama anak buahnya .

Aku lah juga yang menjadi mangsa . Tak apa , asalkan Blaze selamat . Aku menhela nafas perlahan sambil memandang tingkat yang terbuka luas di sebelah ku . Bulan penuh yang bersinar dan jutaan bintang menghias biru langit malam . Aku tersenyum dan berkata tanpa aku sedar ..

" Kenapa ya ..? Aku ni umpama bulan ? Menjadi cantik dilihat orang apabila disuluh cahaya matahari . Namun , apa yang terjadi pada sisi yang tidak terkena cahaya ? Gelap .. aku ini … memang seorang penipu .."

BAMMMM!

Kata kata ku terhenti sejurus memandang pintu yang dibuka secara kasar itu . Seseorang yang ku kenal menunduk sambil memandang ku dingin . Tanpa membuang masa , dia menarik hoodie yang menutup kepala nya sejurus mengambil topinya lalu membaling ke arah tepi katil . Aku memandang rambut hitamnya yang bersinar yang mepunyai sedikit putih itu sehingga tidak perasan akan kelibatnya yang makin menghampiri.

"I-Ice..-"

Tanpa menunggu satu saat pun , Ice langsung menindih badanku yang ternyata lebih kecil dari Ice . Sambil kedua dua tangannya terletak antara kepala aku , dia mendekati mukanya ke arah muka aku yang sudah terkejut tahap dewa .

" Huh…. sekarang baru kau nak kata diri kau tu penipu ? Ya , kau rasa tiada siapa yang boleh fahami kau .."

Mukanya ternyata semakin lama semakin mendekati .

" ..tapi biar aku jadi Matahari , Taufan . Biarkan aku menyinari kau dari belakang .Biar aku fahami dan lihat sisi yang kau tak tunjukkan pada yang lain …"

Dahi kami bersentuh sehingga semburat merah terlukis di pipiku .

" ..Izinkan aku fahami kau .."

CUP !

Dia menghiangkan jarak antara bibir kami . Aku cuba menolak dan menolak , tapi tangan kanannya sudah memegangi kepala aku untuk memperdalamkan lagi ciuman itu .

"Hmm..! I-ice..hm!"

Dia menarik semula bibir nya sejurus memberikan aku peluang mendapatkan balik nafas yang hilang akibat ciuman terkejut sebentar tadi . Aku memandang semula mata biru langit Ice . Dia menatapku dengan lembut . Tanpa aku sedar , aku turut tersenyum memandang nya .

" Tau , kenapa kau ….. bertopeng ?"

Aku terkejut namun cuba sedaya upaya ku untuk membalas balik -

" Hahaha ! Apalah kau , Ice ! Aku tak pernah pakai topeng . Muka aku allergy kat produk kecantikan muka !" -dengan senyuman dan tawa .

Biarkan lah .. aku tak nak ada orang ikut ditelan kegelapan yang aku lalui . Cukup lah mama , papa dan onee-chan . Aku taknak orang yang tersayang aku ikut ditelan sekali .Ice memandang ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan mula memberi muka ' aku ingin kau jujur ' pada aku .

" Sejujur nya , aku tak faham apa yang kau kata , Ice . Hahaha , kalau apa yang kau dengar tentang bulan tadi , itu sebenarnya aku hafal dari sebuah buku yang Fang pinjam kan ."

Tipu.

" Oh ya .. tapi kenapa kau buat muka tak percaya aku ? Aku ni bukan orang yang mungkir jani atau penipu lorrhh~"

 _Tipu ._

"Oklah Ice , pergilah ucapkan hello pada bantal kesayangan kau di bilik . Aku sudah mengantuk ni . Mahu berlayar ke alam mipi yang indah ~"

 _TIPU !_

Ice seperti teragak ingin pergi namun selepas melihat senyum lembutku-

 _Tipu!_

-dia terus pergi mengambil topinya dan terus keluar menutup pintu bilik ku .

Hilang sahaja kelibat Ice , aku memegang kepalaku kuat . Sakit ! Tolonglah ! Aku nak suara tu pergi . Suara tu ! Suara tu..! Aku tak kisah macam mana pun , kalau untuk hilangkan suara ini , aku sanggup gadaikan apa sahaja milikku ..! Suara ni .! Suara ni ..! Aku benci suara ni ..!

 _Hahaahaha ~ penipu takkan dapat pertolongan dari orang yang dia telah tipu , pierrot .._

 _-_ suara yang menggelarkan aku sebagai 'PIERROT'.

Tanpa aku sedar , air mataku mula mengalir . Shit .

'Dia' dah kembali .

 **TAUFAN P.O.V -end-**

* * *

 **Note: Achan's here ..~ I know it 's lame but just this is the piece of mind that I MANAGE to write down into words .. it actually un-describe-able in my mind .. but oh well .. byee..**


End file.
